Teabag
Teabag was a contestant and the winner of CRAPthatscool season 6. He also competed in CRAPthatscool season 7. Personality "Teabag is a constant liar and always brags about himself to other people to get attention. He tends to get very lucky at points and get himself out of tough situations. He has a hard time getting the trust of other people due to him constantly lying. He thinks that his ability to lie will get him far in the game, despite lying frequently he has a very low intelligence, he often lies simply because he doesn't know the answer and wants to appear smart. He is average,physically, he is good at running and has high endurance which he thinks will get him high in the challenges. He has a fear of water, being in water for too long makes him nervous and these changes to his behaviour will last until he is dry. He frequently does cross-country in his spare time and he values his own health which is partly why he wants to compete in such an intense and physical competition." ~''Teabag's Audition.'' Gameplay At the beginning of the game, Teabag managed to ally with Phone and Halloween Mask who were his closest allies through out the competition. He performed consistently well in challenges earning him a fair amount of tokens. In Elimination 7, Teabag's team was up for elimination, everyone but Clam were in an alliance so they piled all their votes on him. Teabag was suspicious of this, predicting something would happen so he put his vote on Royal just in case and he was right, Clam played an A token so none of his votes counted. He placed his vote on Phone and luckily due to Teabag's vote their was a tie. Teabag and Halloween Mask agreed to keep Phone and voted out Royal. When the merge came along, Teabag put himself in an alliance that consisted of: Halloween Mask, Phone, Diet Shake and Shako. At the first merge elimination, the other alliance all put their votes on Teabag, but luckily he played his A token, negating 6 votes that elimination. After Diet Shake's elimination. Halloween Mask attempted to work with Movie Script's alliance with Shako and tried to blindside Teabag which almost worked. Teabag luckily played his F token and had Phone play her A on him, saving him from elimination once again. Teabag then worked with Halloween Mask again to finally get Clam out and make the alumni stage. After Phone's elimination, Teabag was at the bottom of his alliance. Shot Glass and Shako approached him and the three of them agreed to eliminate Halloween Mask if Movie Script were to win the challenge, with Movie Script's challenge win, it was up to the alliance to go against each other and the three managed to get majority and vote out Halloween Mask. In the final 3, Shako and Shot Glass agreed to take each other to the finale had one of them won the final immunity challenge but Teabag managed to win the challenge, giving him a spot in the finale. Teabag voted off Shako and took Shot Glass with him to the finale. In the finale Teabag managed to get 204 points over Shot Glass' 129 points in the finale and thus crowning him the winner of the season. CTC 7 He got in and later was really in danger because of the fact his team, The Villains performed horribly in challenges, after a while he decided to quit, ending his run on the show, and continuing back to TROC Trivia * Teabag's user has played in a season of CTC before as Machete in CTC 3 who quit early in the game and finished with a placement of 20th. * Teabag has the 4th highest challenge average of all the winners, with an average of 4.6875 * Teabag is the closest contestant in the finale to get a perfect score in the quiz portion, being half a point off. * Teabag's user, ObjectDudeIsland, played as Olive in TROC 3 and was robbed by the hosts user who played Orager in TROC 3. Olive was competing in TROC 5. She placed 11th * Teabag was the 7th contestant to quit in CTC * Ironically, not only was he the 7th quitter, he quit in the the 7th season Category:Winner Category:Male Category:Alumni Category:Podium Category:CTC 6 Category:Contestant Category:Merge Category:CTC 7 Category:Villains Category:17th Place Category:Eliminated Category:Finalist Category:Returning Player Category:Quitter Category:Highest Ranking Male Category:Returning Champion